My Friend: Victim of the Tails Doll
by TwilightSparkle65
Summary: Title says it all. My friend becomes a victim of the curse of the Tails Doll from Sonic R.


My name is Kara, and I am the messenger. Once, I, like many of you, had a best  
>friend. That best friend's name was Hannah, and she loved Sonic. She watched all of<br>the episodes, from The Adventures of Sonic The Hedgehog to Sonic X to Sonic F.  
>She talked about it constantly, and was always inventing new stories about it. I must<br>admit, I tuned her out. I now wish I had listened ...

She loved the characters, and the stories, but she was not as good a gamer as she  
>would have liked. She could cream me in Pokemon, but she was no match for me in<br>Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass. She wasn't all that good in real-time. She told  
>me she would eventually find a game, a non-turn-based game, that she could defeat<br>me in. I now regret goading her on.

For weeks, all was normal. Sometimes she would mention her ongoing search for a  
>real-timer that she could win, but I never paid much attention.<p>

For her birthday, she received a GameCube and the money for two games of her  
>choice. She went to the nearest gamestop and picked up used copies of DDR Mario<br>Mix and Sonic R. She began with Mario Mix, and promptly learned that she was better  
>at it than I was. She beat me her first try. I believed the issue to be over, and that<br>Sonic R would fall through the cracks with school resuming and her newfound love of  
>the ipod she got. Oh, how wrong I was.<p>

It began on a Friday. We were coming back from band practice, and she mentioned  
>that she didn't want to do anything else that weekend. Slightly curious, I asked her<br>why, and she answered that she had some gaming to catch up on. I was a bit jealous,  
>being brushed off by a video game like that, but I knew I would see her again anyway<br>for the band concert the next day. I told her she'd better not forget to practice, we  
>laughed, and we went our separate ways.<p>

When I got home, my thoughts again turned to Hannah, and I resolved that I would  
>watch the walkthrough of the game, in order to be able to beat her when she<br>challenged me. I called on my friend, YouTube, and proceeded to watch some boring  
>gameplay. I learned the location of every coin-thing, every ring, every chaos emerald.<br>Finally, there stood only one character left to unlock. The Tails Doll. I sighed,  
>envisioning even more blocky graphics and annoying music, when the screen went<br>black. Completely black. I began messing with the keyboard, trying to figure out what  
>happened. Finally I just restarted the darn thing, and it worked fine. I figured the<br>computer glitched, and fell asleep envisioning an easy victory against my friend.

The next day, I practiced my flute and slipped into my stuffy band uniform. Hannah  
>and I had previously decided to carpool, so my mom drove over to Hannah's house<br>and I knocked on the door. There was no answer. Shrugging, figuring that my friend  
>had slept in unintentionally, I grabbed the extra key from under the doormat and<br>stepped inside. Instantly hauntingly familiar music filled my ears.  
>"Makes me feel so high ..."<p>

Can you feel the Sunshine. Dread mounting, I took the stairs two at a time to the rec  
>room where the GameCube was. What I saw chilled me to the bone. There was my<br>best friend in the world, lying prone on the ground, as some voodoo orange menace  
>emerged from the television. I screamed and leaped at the foul creature, but it was far<br>too quick for me. In an instant it was at Hannah's face, sucking her soul ... into her? I  
>stared in utter astonishment as Hannah sat up, sighted the Tails Doll, and smiled.<br>"Have you come for me?" She asked, a look of pure rapture on her face. The Tails  
>Doll nodded, and the two began to fade away. "Wait, come back!" I cried as my best<br>friend became ever paler. She didn't even notice, but the Tails Doll gave me one final  
>look of pity before they disappeared.<p>

I stood there for what seemed like an eternity before I realized the music had stopped.  
>I went to the band concert that day. I told the teacher that I hadn't seen Hannah, that<br>she had said she wanted to complete a video game in peace. The police finally found  
>her body stuffed behind the television stand, with a red rope looped around her neck,<br>slashes on her wrist, and a mysterious, blank-eyed stuffed fox with a red jewel tied to  
>the noose. They ruled it as a suicide. Was it? I'm not sure. But I do know that,<br>recently, I received a friend request for the WindowsLive Messenger account only  
>Hannah knew about. The username was TouchedbytheTailsDoll46. The first thing it<br>typed was, "now, do u think u can beat me in sonic r?"

*Disclaimer* I, Hannah, wrote this, using Kara as the narrator for effect. I didn't feel comfortable sacrificing anyone besides myself to the Tails Doll, even in a fanfiction. Also for effect was the video game competition and the youtube video. Kara's not like that. However, I do have a game cube, and I do have a copy of Sonic Gems Collection, which has Sonic R on it. Unfortunately I'm not a good enough gamer to break the seal.


End file.
